Truth or Dare
by VeganCSI
Summary: It's a slow day at the hospital, the interns are bored. Truth or Dare sounds fun...[UPDATED FINALLY!]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything. :D

Summary: It's a slow day at the hospital, the interns are bored. Truth or Dare sounds fun...

A/N: First GA fic. I used to write CSI stuff, hence the name. Anyway, I hope you like the story. (I didn't make the characters very mature, but hey.) PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW :D.

Chapter One-

"So bored." Cristina announced to no one in particular.

"Yep," replied Meredith.

"No blood, no surguries. Ugh. Sucks." said Alex as he sank down on the floor.

It was the five of them with Izzie and George, sitting in the locker room, on a very slow day. Everybody has pretty much cheered up. They all are family again. Yes, Alex is part of the family.

Izzie had a sly look plastered on her face.

"What is it Izzie..?" George questioned.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed.

The others shrugged. But everyone wanted to do it.

"Okay."

"Alright.."

"Whatever."

"Yay! Everyone sit in a circle." They all grumbled and got up and formed a deformed circle.

"Who wants to go first?" asked George.

Silence.

"Whatever. You guys are pansies. I'll go first." said Alex.

"All right evil spawn." started Izzie. She pondered for a moment. "I got it. _You _have to go smack the _She-Shepherd's_ ass." She replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Wha..I can't..No." Alex stuttered.

"Embarrased?" asked Meredith. She couldn't help but laugh. Everyone knew that he felt something for her.

"Why are you trying to piss me off?" he remarked.

"C'Mon Alex."

"Yeah. Izzie _dared _you."

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Alright! I'll...go through with it." he said.

"Yes!" the group exclaimed.

**Yeah. They're not very mature. But whatever. Review! Let me know if I should continue :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No. I don't own GA.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! (Yes. I hope that Alex and Addie get together.)

Chapter Twoo-

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." Alex muttered to himself. Izzie Stevens had dared him to slap Addison Shepherd. _On the ass. _"Now she'll never go out with me. Unless evil turns her on..." he thought.

The four interns positioned themselves on the ledge in the hallway above the nurse's station. They had a perfect birds-eye-view on Alex who was nervously fumbling through a chart.

The particular redhead walked by, and asked for Room 409's chart. George fidgeted. Everyone was anxious.

Addison was immersed in her reading. "Now or never." Alex thought.

He casually walked by, did the deed, and ran in the opposite direction.

She jumped. "WHAT THE HELL?" she shrieked. The interns cackled with laughter and ran off, before she saw them.

"ADDISON?" two familiar voices yelled.

'Shit. How ironic." Addison spun around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mark questioned.

"I...Uhh...I...I...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO IT WAS!" she screamed.

"We haven't even been divorced a month, Addison! Now you're off screwing interns? Not to mention Alex Karev! I should have known.." Derek said. He had _the look_ on his face. (All GA fans know what that is..)

"A..Alex? KAREV? I'm going to slaughter him!" She screamed.

"Don't play stupid, Add. But Karev? Seriously? What do you see in him?" Mark asked, with jealousy in his voice.

"Nothing! I'm not interested! At all!" She lied. Careful not to mention she was slightly turned on by it...

Both guys scoffed. Addison scoffed. "I'm not a whore! Derek's off having sex with Meredith Grey! Why is it wrong for me?" She thought to herself. This was not going to be a good day.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA.

"That...was...so...funny!" Izzie shreiked between bits of laughter.

Alex was still freaked she would come looking for him, as he was hiding in one of the bathrooms.

"I still can't believe you did that!" George said.

"Guys, my hands are dirty." Alex stuttered.

"Well, duh. After doing that dare.." Meredith said.

"No, my hands are covered with this dark, greasy stuff." Alex said.

"Whoops.." said Izzie, as she realized what that mean't.

"INTERNS." A familar voice called. The four turned around to see a very red-in-the-face, very annoyed, OB/GYN. "Have you seen Karev?"

"Erm.."

"Um.."

"I..uh..think he's in surgery."

"Well," Addison started, "If you see him, tell him I want to talk to him." She stomped off, heels clacking on the linoleum.

The interns trying to hide their laughter as they all saw the very dark, very distinct handprint."

"Uh oh.." said Cristina. "Alex, you better stay in there all day."

**So? What do ya think? Continue? No? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW:D.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N;; Hello. Sorry this took so long. I've been so busy. Anyway, I hope you like this, like I LOVED last night's episode. ADDISEX 33. Oh, in case you forgot, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Yet I can't bring myself to hate Shonda Rhimes. :

Chapter Threeee-

Everyone had quieted down. "Alright Yang," Alex started. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare, of course. Bring it." she said.

"Go hit on McDreamy. " he said, while silently cursing himself for using the nickname.

Cristina no longer had the cool-as-a-cucumber expression. "I..uh..Mer?" she stuttered.

"Whatever. I wanna see you do this." she replied and shrugged.

"Okay. Well, let's do this!" she exclaimed, and shot up nervously.

"Keep your panties on Yang, I'm not finished." Alex said. He smirked.

Cristina frowned.

"You have to do it, _in front of Burke._" he said.

"Ooo. Good one." said Izzie.

Cristina was still in her state of shock.

"There both in surgery together. Do it when they come out." George added.

"Fine. Let's go." Cristina said.

The four of them positioned themselves in the storage closet outside the surgery sinks with the door cracked open. They resembeled a totem pole. Alex on bottom, Izzie on top of him, then George, then Meredith.

"You're so clever, Alex." said Izzie.

"I know." he replied. "Wait. YANG! Get over here. " Alex whispered sternly.

"What?" she whispered back.

"You can't tell either of them it was a dare!" he replied.

'Shit.' Cristina thought. 'What do I do..'

She was cut off by Derek walking out through the door. 'Now or never.' she thought. And walked towards him. She stepped in front of him, and lightly shoved him against the wall. The interns giggled at the quizzical look on McDreamy's face. Cristina leaned against the wall with one arm, very close to Derek.

"Dr. Yang, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Shut up!" she giggled and playfully slapped him on his chest.

Meredith was trying desperatly to contain her laughter, while Derek still looked shocked.

"Ya know," Cristina started. "You look pretty damn sexy in those blue scrubs of yours." she said, while twirling her hair like a school girl.

She pushed off the wall and strutted off while blowing him a kiss and flashing the infamous 'call me' sign.

Derek and the interns caught a glimpse of a very angry cardiothorasic surgeon standing in the window.

**DUN DUN DUN. Hope you liked it. I know that it was short, but I wanted to make a break. Review if you want me to continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, that look that Addison gave Alex at the end of 3.20 woud have turned into _so _much more. :D

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but softball and school, bleh. ANYWAY, read, review and any ideas are appreciated.

Chapter Fourrr-

The gang had met in the locker room, and the had sat in their deformed semi-circle.

"Wow Christina, Burke looked pretty pissed, maybe you should hid in the bathrooms, too." Meredith said.

As karma would have it, Preston walked in. Eyeing each one of the interns that worn grins on their faces, everyone except Christina.

"May I speak with you?" he asked.

Christina got up and followed him out the door and into a supply closet.

"Are you sleeping with him?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"No!" she scoffed. "It was this stupid dare. I love _you._" she said, poking him in the chest.

"What dare?" he asked.

"You know, 'Truth or Dare'? Karev dared me to go hit on McDreamy, but you aren't supposed to know."

He folded his arms across his chest.

"Come here." Christina got up and pulled him close, giving him one hell of a passionate kiss, she walked out of the room, leaving him speechless.

She walked down the hall, and into the locker room and sat back down.

She sighed. "Okay, that's under control. Georgie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said.

"COME ON."

"Be a man!"

"Yeah!"

"COME ON."

"Alright, alright, fine. Dare. Jesus." he said.

Cristina pondered the thought. "Okay, you have to go up to Callie at the nurses station, and sing the chorus of Air Supply's _All Out of Love._"

"Oh god." he said. "But I only know the first to lines! _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost with out you.. _You know, that part."

"Damn," Chrstina said. "I don't either. Anybody?"

Alex and Meredith shook their heads.

"I know!" Izzie started. "_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost with out you, I know you were right, _Ugh. Damn. What's the last line..?" she asked.

Meredith spoke up, "Okay, we are on a mission. We'll split up, and go find out. Meet back here in ten minutes! Go!" she finished and everyone got up and ran.

Alex saw the Cheif talking to Addison. Definetly not, because she was probably on the prowl for him anyway. He saw Bailey at the nurses station, talking to a nurse.

He strolled up to her an tapped on her shoulder.

She turned her haed, "What the hell do you want?"

"Do you know of the band Air Supply?" he asked.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"What about the song that they sing? _I'm All Out of Love_?" he questioned.

"Hell if I know! I only heard their name once or twice." she said.

"Alright, thanks for your..help." he said and walked off.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA.

"Derek!" Meredith called. He turned around.

"Yes?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"You know the band Air Supply?" she asked, but she knew the answer was yes, he had two albums of theirs in his car.

He blushed. "Yes." he muttered.

"Sing me the chorus of _I'm All Out of Love."_

"I..uh." he stuttered. No way was Doctor McDreamy Head-of-Neurosurgery going to sing the love ballad in the middle of a crowded hospital corridor. He pulled her into a supply closet.

"_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost with out you, I know you were right, believing for so long._" he finished and looked at the floor.

"Thank you!" she squealed and kissed him on the cheek.

She exited and went to go grab the others.

George asked the Cheif who remembered the song, but not the lyrics, Izzie ended up asking Addison who knew about Derek's obsession but never liked the song herself. She questioned about Alex and Izzie only giggled, Christina asked Burke, who only knew the lines that they did.

Meredith rounded them up and back into the locker room.

"I didn't get it."

"Me neither."

"Hey, I asked Bailey."

"I didn't get one either."

"I did." Meredith said.

"From who?" Izzie asked.

"Derek."

"Of course." Christina scoffed. "Anyway, what is it? O'Malley has to do his dare."

"_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost with out you, I know you were right, believing for so long._" she sang softly.

"Alright. Can you repeat it?" George asked.

She did.

"Okay, I got it. Somebody go see if Callie's there." George said.

Izzie strolled out and looked around the door. Yay! She was there! She walked back in.

"Yes. She's there."

The others went up to their view, as George calmly walked up to Callie.

"Hey." she said.

George took a deep breath, Christina added to the dare that he had to belt it.

"_I'm all out of love! I'm so lost with out you! I know you were right! Believing for so long.."_

Callie's face showed utter terror, as George kissed her and walked away.

**Well! Did you like it? I hope you did. Air Supply was all I could think of, so yeah. Please, please reviews! Ideas appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. No, I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

A/N. Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoy this. :D Oh! And I haven't really planned on doing any truths because dares just seem more fun. AND, I know this is totally out of character, but it's all for fun. x33

Chapter Fivee-

"Oh my GOD. The look on her face was priceless!" Izzie shreiked.

"I know, she's gonna kill me." George said. "I swear, I love her, but all the 'I am your boss. Blah blah'."

"Way to go Bambi. Maybe you aren't as whipped as I thought you were." Alex said, smirking.

George glared at him.

"Alright. Meredith. Truth or Dare." he asked.

"Dare of course! You guys don't call me dark and twisty for nothing. Bring it." she said.

"Uhm. Guys? Anyone have any ideas?" he asked.

"I got one," Alex said. He leaned over and whispered in George's ear. George drew back and his eye's got wide. Meredith wasn't gonna like it.

"Come on!" Christina snapped him out of his gaze.

"Alright! Meredith, you have to go swoon over Mark about the _mind-blowing_ sex you shared last night. And of course, you have to do it in front of Derek, and to piss Mark off, you have to do it in front of Addison too because apparently they have this 60-day-no-sex thing." he said, and exhaled.

"That's totally ripping off your same dare Alex!" Izzie exclaimed.

"But it will be funny! And this'll help me get Sloan out of the way so I..." he trailed off. 'Damn it!' he thought.

"So you can what?" Meredith asked.

Alex blushed.

"Oh come on. He wants Meredith to do it so he can get in Addison's pants." Christina said. "Seriously, all the eye-sex you guys have with each other makes me sick."

He blushed harder.

"Alex, seriously. It's nothing new! ANYWAY. Can we please move on? I want to see Meredith do this." Christina finished.

"But then he's gonna mope around because _supposedly_ his best friend managed to bed both of his girlfriend/wife whatever. I don't wanna have to deal with that!" she squealed.

"A dare is a dare, Meredith."

"Hey, I never said I wasn't going to do it." she said.

Ironically, the three were schdueled to meet with the Cheif in 10 minutes, so they should be waiting outside his office right now.

They all got up and started to walk out, but Alex stopped.

"Guys, if Addison sees me, she is going to slaughter me, and I'm not exaggerating." he said.

"Be a man Alex, if it makes you feel better, we'll hide around the corner or something. God." Christina said.

They all walked up to the elevator, and Alex stepped in. Only he didn't notice that it was occupied by a particular redhead.

Meredith noticed first. "Alex! We're taking the stairs!" she held out her arms to stop the other three.

"Wha.."Alex started, but he was cut off by the doors closing.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA.

"What the hell?" Izzie asked. "My feet hurt!"

"Addison is in there!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my god, taking the stairs is so totally worth it!" she said.

The four started on their trek.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA.

Addison cleared her throat to get his attention.

It worked.

'Damn it Meredith!' he thought. He turned around expecting to be slapped, only to be thrown against the door as Addison crashed her lips to his, as the shock of it wore of, he was lucid enough to kiss back.

The bell dinged, and Addison broke off. He walked out after her, and as she headed towards the Cheif's office she called, "And you said you weren't interested!"

Alex was still speechless as he rounded the corner to find Meredith, Izzie, Christina and George.

Izzie looked up and laughed. "Nice lipstick Alex, although I wouldn't think pink would be your color."

The others laughed.

"Whatever. C'mon Meredith. Do your thing." he said calmly, although his cheeks were on fire.

"Here goes nothing." she said.

Mark was leaning against the wall opposite to Derek and Addison. She walked up, still not believing she was actually going to do this. She walked right up to him and put her arms around his neck.

Derek looked up and a fire sparked in his eyes, and Addison held her hands up saying, 'What the hell?'

Mark's face was pure terror. He held his arms out like she was a rabid dog.

Meredith nuzzled her face in his chest. "Mmm, Mark. Last night was _amazing." _She traces her finger along his arm. "I can't believe what a _stallion _you are." God, that sounded so crude.

She pushed off him, and gave him a sexy smile, while she cast a pleading look at Derek, who had a mix of his hurt sexy puppy look with homicidal rage underneath. She sped up her pace.

Derek pushed of the wall, but, saved by the bell, the Cheif came out and called them in.

**Woah! How'd you like it? I don't think it's my best chapter, and sorry it is so short. But I hope you liked it anyway. IDEAS PLEASE, IM RUNNING OUT. Thank you for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. :D**


End file.
